moominfandomcom-20200213-history
Moomin (1990 TV series)
CBBC |first_aired=1990 |last_aired=1991 |num_episodes=78 }} Moomin, known in Japanese as Tanoshii Muumin Ikka (Japanese: 楽しいムーミン一家, literally meaning Delightful Moomin Family) is an anime series based on a series of books by Finnish writer Tove Jansson and produced by Telescreen between 1990-1991. In all, 104 episodes were made. The series helped to create the "Moomin boom" of the 1990s and because of this it has become of the most well known series based on the books, along with the 1980s "fuzzy felt" puppet series, The Moomins. The series was followed by a second series and a movie. The series has been aired in many countries outside Japan and has been dubbed and subtitled in French, English, Swedish, German, Polish, Japanese and Hebrew. At the end of the series, a second series was created, called Tanoshii Moomin Ikka: Bōken Nikki (literally Delightful Moomin family: Adventure Diary). However this series was never released in English. This was then followed by a film based on the book Comet in Moominland. Characters The Moomin family * Moomin - the main character, a spirited teenager with a keen sense of adventure and fun, and a generous spirit. He is Snufkin's best friend. He is secretly in love with the Snork Maiden and expresses his emotions to her discreetly. * Moominpappa - orphaned in his youth, he is a somewhat restless soul who left the orphanage to venture out into the world in his youth but has now settled down, determined to be a responsible father to his family. He is almost always wearing his black top-hat. * Moominmamma - the mother of Moomintroll. She was also very adventurous in her youth. She is a considerate and wonderful mother, a good host to guests and makes efficient medicines from a book she inherited from her mother. Moominmamma is almost never without her handbag. Close friends * The Snork Maiden - Moomintroll's sweet lady friend and admirer. She does fall in love with others sometimes, but returns to Moomintroll before things get too serious. She is gentle and wise, very dependent on Moomin and generally she is very optimistic. She is loyal to her brother Snork, and cares for him. The Snork Maiden and Snork are 'Snorks' - a sub species of the Moomins. * Snork - The Snork Maiden's brother, also friends with Moomintroll. His character is obsessing over details, rules and protocol in the books. He is a scientist who tries to build a flying ship. * Sniff - Moomintroll's immature friend and later adopted brother. He is one of the few characters who is sincerely interested in money, and is always on the lookout for another way to get rich quick. Sniff is a 'Sniff' - a species who resemble kangeroos. * Snufkin - Moomintroll's best friend, who goes south every winter and returns in the spring. He is the son of the Mymble and the Joxter, and is half-brother to the Mymble's daughter and Little My. Snufkin is an adventurer and a vagabond, admired by those who are small and shy. Snufkin is a introverted and silent person, admired by his friends, specially Moomin, who thinks of him as a wise and clever person. Snufkin wears old green clothes and a wide brimmed hat he's had since birth. He lives in a tent near the Moomins' house, smokes a pipe, and plays the harmonica. He eats the fish which he catches from the river. Unlike his friends from Moomin Valley, because of his need of solitude he doesn't live with everyone in the moomin house and doesn't expect Moomin to join him on his winter traveling. Snufkin also has a great dislike for The Park Keeper, and the many regulation signs and fences he puts up. At one point he sabotages The Park Keeper by planting Hattifatteners in his garden, causing them to grow and drive him out. In this way Snufkin shows himself to be somewhat of an environmental activist, preferring freely-growing foliage to fenced-in lawns. Snufkin also shows a philosophy akin to that of a Buddhist monk: keeping as few worldly possessions as possible, seeing them as a burden, and being happier keeping the memory of a thing than the thing itself. This aspect of his personality is contrasted in the character of Sniff. * Little My - A small, mischievous and spiteful "Tomboy" little girl who is not afraid of anything. My is the little sister of the Mymble's daughter who got the responsibility of raising her after her mother gave up. When she wants something done, she does it straight away. She is very aggressive and totally disrespectful, but can be a good friend. She has a brash personality. She is Snufkin's half-sister. She is red haired and her hair is always gathered in a pony tail. She always wears a simple red skirt. * Mr Hemulen - A senior from 'Hemulen' species which is an avid collector. He used to collect flowers and stamps and then became a Birdwatcher. He good hearted person yet pitiful due to the unstopping pranks of Stinky. He helps Moomin and the Snork Maiden whenever they are in need of help. wise yet clumsy. The Hemulen's Aunt raised Moominpappa in an orphanage. Other characters frequently find the Hemulens annoying or overwhelming, as they can be somewhat loud, bossy, abrasive and insensitive, but they are well intentioned and usually have other redeeming qualities. In the books he is known as "The Hemulen". Other characters * Fillyjonk - the opposite of the Moomin family. Not a single moment of fantasy or joy, only duties and discipline. She is an extremely methodical person tied down with principles and has a deep rooted belief in prestige and tradition. But in a catastrophe, Fillyjonk may behave totally irrationally. Deep inside she probably has a wish to live like the Moomin family, without any worries. She is most often accompanied by her three children. * Mymble's daughter - later known as simply the Mymble, she is the oldest of Mymble's many children. Every bit as independent as her youngest sibling, little My, Mymble's daughter is very proud of being the oldest sibling, and considers it her duty to raise Little My. * The Park Keeper - The police inspector of the Moomin valley. a horrible Hemulen in charge of a park where everything is forbidden. He is Snufkin's enemy. Snufkin plants Hattifattener seed in the grounds of the park to drive the Keeper away and then burns all the signs forbidding things. has a crush on Mymble. * The Witch - The Witch looks quite scary but is a harmless old lady after all. * Alice - Alice, the Witch's granddaughter, likes the Moomins and plays with them on the sly whenever the Witch is otherwise occupied. * The Groke - She is cold and ghostlike, and represents loneliness and all that is scary in the world of Moomin. She seeks warmth and fire, but is unable to do anything but to put them out. Although she has a scary appearance and is dangerous to get close to due to the cold that she's radiating, she's not really evil... Just very lonely. * Hattifatteners - Small white ghost-like creatures that resemble worn socks. Hattifatteners are always on the move and travel in large groups (but always in odd numbers), such as boat convoys. Their only goal in life is to reach the horizon. During their travels they never say a word to each other, and it's doubtful that they have the ability to talk at all, they seem to communicate solely by telepathy. The Hattifatteners cannot see very well, but their sense of touch is very strong, and they can feel ground vibrations and electricity. Hattifatteners assemble once a year when they "recharge" in a thunderstorm. At this time they should be avoided since they are highly charged and can give you electrical burns. Despite physiologically resembling animals, Hattifatteners grow from seeds. Planting Hattifattener seeds where someone has taken up residence is an effective way to get rid of him/her. * The Hobgoblin - he is a powerful magician who travels the Universe with his flying panther, looking for the King's Ruby. His hat is found in the Lonely Mountains by Moomintroll, Snufkin and Sniff, who take it back to Moominhouse. Chaos ensues, as anything you put inside the hat is transformed. Moomintroll himself is changed into a strange creature by the hat when he uses it to hide in during a game. * Thingumy and Bob - Two little creatures who turn up in Moominvalley in with a large suitcase, which contains the King's Ruby. They speak a strange language and are pursued by the Groke who wants the contents. They upset Moominmamma by stealing her handbag. They eventually return it and the whole family throws a party to celebrate. The Hobgoblin arrives when Thingumy and Bob open the suitcase, exposing the King's Ruby for all to see. While they didn't give him the ruby, when the Hobgoblin gave everyone there a wish they wished for the Hobgoblin to have a ruby as beautiful as theirs; the Queen's Ruby * Stinky - A criminal by profession, trickster, and a dangerous influence who tempts the Moomin family to do things that are against the law. He has a code of conduct of his own, and is offended when the Moomins want to give him a large sum of money which has been causing them much trouble. Physically, Stinky looks like some sort of furry mammal, whose most characteristic attribute is his constant, unbearable stench. * The Mymble - Mother of Little My, Snufkin, and The Mymble's Daughter. She has many, many children, but is very jolly. * Too-Ticky - A friend of the family, craftsman and practical philosopher. Episode List VHS and DVD Several English language VHS releases were produced, and in 2005 a Region 2 DVD was released of the early episodes, entitled "Moomin Mania" by Maverick Entertainment. Differences from the books *"The Hemulen" was renamed "Mr Hemulen". *Little My appears from the beginning, but in the books she doesn't appear till after Finn Family Moomintroll. Alternative Titles * I Mumindalen (Swedish title) * Les Moomins (French title) * Muminki (Polish title) * 楽しいムーミン一家(Muumilaakson tarinoita) (Japanese title) * המומינים (Ha'Moominim) (Israeli title) * Mumins (German title) * Muumit (Finnish title) * Múmínálfarnir (Icelandic title) External links * * Tanoshii Muumin Ikka * Tanoshii Muumin Ikka: Bôken Nikki * Tanoshii Muumin Ikka: Muumindani No Suisei * Internet Movie Database Category:Anime series Category:Moomin series Category:Animated television series Category:Children's television series Category:1990s American television series Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:1990 television program debuts he:המומינים ja:楽しいムーミン一家 fi:Muumilaakson tarinoita sv:I Mumindalen